Quarantäne
by Kiddo
Summary: Geburtstagsgeschichte für Yury, ein Crewmitglied kommt Krank vom Landurlaub zurück...
1. Kapitel 1

**QUARANTÄNE**

By Kiddo

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday Dear Yury

Happy Birthday To You

Hi Yury, hiermit überreiche ich dir feierlich ;-) diese kleine seaQuest Fanfiction zum Geburtstag. Da du dir ja einmal unauffällig von mir eine Geschichte die in der zweiten Staffel der Serie spielt gewünscht hast, bekommst du sie nun auch (Wünsche zur dritten Staffel werden gnadenlos ignoriert). Für diese Fanfiction habe ich eine Idee umgesetzt, die ich bereits vor über 2 Jahren hatte und die in jede beliebige Staffel passt.

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Die Crew der seaQuest kam gerade von einem einwöchigen, teils erholsamen Landurlaub zurück. Gespräche über den verbrachten Urlaub waren das hauptgesprächsthema beim Essen und in anderen Arbeitspausen des ersten Arbeitstages. 

Dies war auch der Fall bei Tony Piccolo, Tim O'Neill, Miguel Ortiz und Lucas Wolenczak die zusammen in der Mess Hall zu Mittag aßen.

Miguel Ortiz schilderte gerade begeistert seinen Landurlaub. "Ich hab mich so gefreut meine große Schwester endlich einmal wieder zu sehen. Ihre Kinder sind ja so gewachsen seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Ihre kleinen Zwillinge sind gerade 4 geworden und gehen seit einiger Zeit in den Kindergarten. Der Mittlerste ist neun und Michaella die älteste ist bereits 15jahre alt. Ich sag euch, ein Teenager wie aus dem Bilderbuche. Ich hab allen von der seaQuest erzählt und ihnen auch ein paar Fotos gezeigt. Ich sag euch, die kleinen waren von Darwin total begeistert!"

Dann grinste der Kubaner den 17 jährigen Lucas an. "Michaella dagegen war von dir hin und weg. Das Foto auf dem du drauf bist hat sie gleich an sich gerissen und beschlagnahmt. Sie will, dass ich dich beim nächsten Landurlaub mitbringe, ihr vorstelle und anschließend gleich Verkuppler spiele."

Tony Piccolo, der bis jetzt seine Makkaroni in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit in sich hinein gestopft hatte, schaute entsetzt auf. "Das geht nicht, ich habe meiner Cousine Angie doch schon versprochen, sie mit Lucas zu verkuppeln."

Der blonde Teen fasste sich kurz mit der Hand genervt an die Stirn. Für ihn war dies absolut keine neue Situation. Warum wollten ihn immer alle mit ihren Schwestern, Bekannten oder irgendwelchen Verwandten zusammen bringen? Stand auf seiner Stirn etwa 'Ich suche eine Freundin'? Oder zog er solche Sachen irgendwie magnetisch an?

Vielleicht sollte er sich die Haare blau färben und sich von oben bis unten Tätowieren und Piercen lassen. Ein anderer Kleidungsstiel könnte in Zukunft vielleicht auch hilfreich sein. Irgendwie müsste man doch verhindern können, dass ihn alle ständig verkuppeln wollten.

Fragend schaute das Computergenie nun Liutenant Tim O'Neill an. "Irgendwelche Verwandten mit denen du mich auch noch verkuppeln willst?"

Tim musste über Lucas Gesichtsausdruck grinsen. "Bis jetzt nicht, aber ich kann gerne einmal darüber nachdenken, ob ich da irgend jemanden in deinem Alter habe."

Der Teenager schaute nun noch verzweifelter. "Mach das bloß nicht!" Dann wandte er sich an seinen Zimmergenossen und Ortiz. "Damit das klar ist, ich werde hier mit niemanden verkuppelt. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage auch ohne eure Hilfe eine Freundin zu bekommen."

Miguel verzog das Gesicht. "Okay, okay." Dann seufzte er einmal. "Ich sag euch, eine Woche bei meiner Schwester und ich bin fix und foxy. Ich fühle mich als ob ich gleich noch einmal einen Urlaub gebrauchen könnte."

O'Neill musterte den Mann mit den dunklen schulterlangen Haaren. "Du siehst auch irgendwie gar nicht so gut aus. Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Dr. Smith gehen und dich durchchecken lassen."

Ortiz schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. "Ach was. Das ist nichts was mit einmal richtig ausschlafen nicht weg geht."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag ging es Miguel Ortiz allerdings überhaupt nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Über Nacht hatte der Kubaner unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen bekommen, fühlte sich schlapp und hatte einen merkwürdigen roten Ausschlag auf der Haut der juckte. Ein Besuch bei der Bordärztin Dr. Smith war nun um umgänglich.

Dr. Smith untersuchte Ortiz vorsichtshalber ausführlich, allerdings hatte schon der erste Blick auf den Ausschlag genügt um zu wissen um welche Krankheit es sich hier handelte. Die dunkelhaarige Ärztin verkniff sich das Grinsen und schaute Miguel an. "Wo haben sie ihren Landurlaub verbracht?"

"Bei meiner Schwester."

"Hat ihre Schwester Kinder?" Fragte nun die Doktorin.

Ortiz nickte. "Ja, warum?"

"Weil sie sich wahrscheinlich von ihnen die Windpocken geholt haben." Sackte sie trocken.

"Windpocken?!?" Fragte er ungläubig. "Aber das ist doch eine Kinderkrankheit. Wie kann ich das denn dann bekommen?"

"Nur weil dies als Kinderkrankheit bezeichnet wird, heißt das nicht, dass sie nur Kinder bekommen können. Je älter man ist, desto heftiger ist es allerdings wenn man sieh hat." Erklärte Wendy Smith ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Miguel verzog gequält das Gesicht. "Sobald die anderen Erfahren, dass ich die Windpocken habe, werden sie mich bestimmt damit aufziehen."

Ortiz stand auf und wollte die Krankenstation verlassen, Wendy hinderte ihn aber daran. "Halt, wo wollen sie denn hin?"

"Na in meine Kabine natürlich, keine Angst Doc, ich werde mich schon bei Commander Ford Krank melden."

Dr. Smith schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. "Nichts da, sie werden die Krankenstation nicht verlassen. Sie stehen jetzt unter Quarantäne!"

Ortiz Augen wurden groß. "Quarantäne! Aber ich hab doch keine gefährliche Tropenkrankheit. Es sind doch bloß die Windpocken!"

Wendy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Sie sind mir gut, bloß die Windpocken. Haben sie eine Ahnung wie ansteckend das ist? Wahrscheinlich haben sie bereits die halbe Crew damit infiziert. Ich mag gar nicht daran denken wie viel Arbeit jetzt auf mich zukommt. Ich werde den Captain sobald wie möglich über die Situation in Kenntnis setzen."

Ortiz wurde noch blasser als zufuhr, er würde seine Schwester bestimmt nicht mehr so schnell besuchen.

Fortsetzung Folgt....

* * *

Info:

:-), Tja schon wieder einmal eine Geschichte die mit einer Szene beim essen beginnt. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird das echt noch zu meinem Markenzeichen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**QUARANTÄNE**

Kapitel 2

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Yury: Also mein Lucas würde sich niemals absichtlich die Haare pink färben, wenn er sich die blonden Haare in einem unnatürlichen Farbton färben will dann blau.Tja, Lucas und seine Verehrerinnen würde wohl vom Umfang her locker für eine längere Fanfiction ausreichen. Es lebe mein Markenzeichen :-). Hoffe dir gefällt auch der Rest der Geschichte.

Snuggles: grimmig in Snuggles Richtung schaut. _Erstens_, kennen die restlichen Leser diese Geschichte noch nicht ganz, finde es also nicht gut wenn du dich bereits über das Ende äußerst. _Zweitens_, ist das Ende überhaupt nicht fies. _Drittens_, DANKE für das Review. _Viertens,_ „ätsch", ich weiß was du planst mir zu schenken, auch wenn es bis Weihnachten leider noch nicht fertig sein wird. -Snuggles freudestrahlend anschaut.- _Fünftens_, was sollen wie jetzt kurz vor Weihnachten machen? Ins Kino zu gehen um den neusten „Herr der Ringe"Film anzuschauen geht ja wohl schlecht. Und _Sechstens_, wie sieht es mit Sylvester aus?

Samusa: In Sache mit Lucas verkuppeln könnten wir uns wohl auch alle anstellen...Warum sollte die seaQuest sinken wenn die Windpocken umgehen? Oder glaubst du die Haut der seaQuest könnte sich damit auch anstecken?Wann hab ich schon einmal etwas zu schlimm werden lassen? (okay, verkneift euch besser ein Kommentar hierzu)

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später sass die Senior Crew der seaQuest, mit natürlich der Ausnahme von Miguel Ortiz, versammelt um den Tisch im Ward Room. 

Vor 20 Minuten hatte Dr. Smith dem Captain von dem Zustand des Sensor Chiefs berichtet. Nun wurden auch die anderen darüber informiert.

Nach Dr. Smiths ausführlichen Bericht schaute Bridger in die Runde. "Sie sehen, wir haben hier wahrscheinlich ein größeres Problem. Wenn wir Pech haben, kann ein Großteil der Crew ausfallen. Auf einem U-Boot wie diesem können sich Windpocken wie ein Buschfeuer ausbreiten. Erkrankte Crewmitglieder jetzt noch zum Festland zu befördern bringt leider auch nichts, weil Windpocken sehr ansteckend sind und andere bereits infiziert sind." Der Captain sah einen nach den anderen an. "Wie steht es mit ihnen? Wer von ihnen hatte bereits die Windpocken und kann somit nicht krank werden?"

Tim O'Neill war seit Dr. Smith das Wort Windpocken erwähnt hatte leicht blass um die Nase. "Ich hatte sie noch nicht."

Lt. Jim Brody sah Tim grinsend an. "Echt nicht? Ich dacht so etwas macht jedes Kind durch. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie das bei mir damals war. Überall diese roten Pusteln."

Commander Ford nickte. "Wahr wirklich keine schöne Sache. Mein Bruder war derjenige der mich damit angesteckt hatte."

Lonnie Henderson erinnerte sich auch zurück. "Bei uns war damals gleich die halbe Schule krank, sogar einige der Lehrer. Trotz des schlimmen Juckens hatten wir Kinder aber eine menge Spaß. Da wir ja eh alle krank waren, konnten wir auch miteinander spielen und mussten nicht alleine zu Hause herum sitzen und uns langweilen."

Dr. Smith nickte verstehend. "War bei uns damals sehr ähnlich. Wie sieht es mit ihnen aus Captain, hatten sie die Windpocken schon?"

Bridger nickte. "Ja." Dan schaute Nathan zu dem Computerspezialisten der seaQuest. "Hattest du schon die Windpocken Lucas?"

Der blonde Teen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ne, aber ich bin dagegen geimpft."

Wendy Smith wurde hellhörig, normalerweise wurden Kinder nicht gegen diese Krankheit geimpft. Es sei denn, sie hatten irgendeine Krankheit bei der jede zusätzliche Erkrankung gefährlich sein konnte. Die dunkelhaarige Ärztin war immer davon ausgegangen, dass das junge Genie kern gesund war. Prüfend musterte sie den Teenager, gab es da irgendetwas was er verheimlicht hatte?

Lucas entging nicht der Gesichtsausdruck der Ärztin. "Keine Angst Doc, ich bin bloß gegen jede Kleinigkeit geimpft, damit ich nicht so oft krank werden kann. Krankheit hätte nämlich bedeutet, dass sich mein Eltern um mich kümmern müssten."

Dr. Smith und die Crew Mitglieder die bei der ersten Tour nicht dabei gewesen waren schauten entsetzt oder verwirrt aus.

Lucas hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Fragen zu seinen Eltern und entschied sich ein wenig das Thema zu wechseln. "Was ist mit Darwin, kann er sich anstecken?"

Wendy zögerte einen Moment lang. Dann schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

"Sind sie sich da sicher?" Fragte der blonde Teen.

Dr. Smith schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf. "Leider nein. In Sachen Delphinen kennst du dich aber eh viel besser aus als ich."

Der Computerspezialist nickte nachdenklich. "Okay dann werde ich deshalb mal vorsichtshalber Nachforschungen anstellen."

Die Ärztin wandte sich nun an den Captain. "Ich wollte sie darum bitten, ob ich Dagwood im Notfall fragen darf, ob er mir auf der Krankenstation zur Hand gehen kann. Als Dagger ist er immun gegen Windpocken und ich habe keine Ahnung wie viele Leute aus meinem Team ausfallen könnten."

Nathan Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Aber fragen sie ihn erst ob er das möchte."

Dr. Smith nickte. "Natürlich."

* * *

Einige Zeit später ging Lucas zurück in seine Kabine. Dort setzte er sich sofort an den Computer um Recharchen wegen Darwin anzustellen.

Er war mitten im Lesen eines Interessanten und hilfreichen Artikels, als Tony Piccolo schwungvoll den kleinen Raum betrat. "Hey Luke, ich hab gehört, dass Ortiz in Quarantäne ist, was geht den da ab?"

Der Blick des Teens war immer noch auf den Computerbildschirm gerichtet. "Nenn mich nicht Luke. Und Miguel hat übrigens die Windpocken."

Der Ex-Häftling ließ sich lachend auf sein Bett fallen. "Ich fass es nicht! Windpocken!?! Anscheint ist Miguel doch noch ein kleines Kind." Piccolo konnte sich das lachen einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Tony, das ganze ist echt nicht witzig. Jeh älter man ist desto schlimmer sind die Windpocken. Wenn wir Pech haben, hat sich bereits jeder an Bord angesteckt der die Windpocken bis jetzt noch nicht hatte."

Piccolo grinste immer noch über das ganze Gesicht. "Reg dich ab Wolenczak. So schlimm ist das doch auch nicht. Ich hab die Windpocken schließlich auch überlebt."

Lucas musterte seinen Zimmergenossen einen Moment lang und stellte sich Antony als Kind mit Windpocken vor. Dann schüttelte der Teen den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, nein eigentlich wollte er sich das überhaupt nicht ausmalen. Piccolo war bestimmt eines dieser nervigen Kinder gewesen das ständig gequängelt hatte und seine Mutter damit zur Weißglut getrieben hatte.

Tony schaute dem blonden Genie über die Schulter um einen Blick auf den Computerbildschirm zu erhaschen. Vielleicht schaute sich Lucas ja ausnahmsweise einmal auch etwas für ihn interessantes an, wie z.B. die Website von Playboy oder so etwas ähnliches. Als Piccolo allerdings nur einen Delphin sah, verzog er enttäuscht das Gesicht. Warum interessierte sich der Teenager immer nur für nach seiner Meinung so langweiliges Zeug? "Was schaust du dir da an?"

"Ich wollte heraus finden, ob Darwin sich bei uns mit den Windpocken anstecken könnte." Erklärte der Teenager.

"Und?" Fragte Piccolo.

"Keine Gefahr für Darwin" Seine Stimme klang sichtlich erleichtert.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag besuchten Brody, Piccolo und Lucas Miguel auf der Krankenstation. Da Brody und Piccolo die Windpocken bereits als Kinder gehabt hatten und Lucas ja dagegen geimpft war, durften sie Ortiz besuchen und etwas Gesellschaft leisten.

Der arme Miguel fühlte sich Hunde elend und er war von oben bis unten mit roten Pusteln übersäht.

Jim saß auf dem Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett und unterrichtete den Kranken über die neusten Gerüchte am Bord, egal ob dies Miguel interessierte oder nicht, da musste er jetzt durch. "Henderson hat mir erzählt, das die rothaarige aus der Küche ihr erzählt hat, das Seamon Davidson..."

Der blonde Teenager und Tony warfen sich einen Blick zu und verdrehten die Augen. Wenn Brody wollte konnte er die reinste Tratschtante sein.

Unbewusst kratzte sich Ortiz mit der rechten Hand am linken Unterarm. Lt. Brody handelte schnell und gab Miguel einen kurzen Schlag auf die Finger. "Nicht kratzen, das gibt doch bloß alles Narben."

Der Sensor Chief verzog das Gesicht. "Du hast gut reden, du bist schließlich nicht derjenige der auf der Krankenstation festsitzt und mit diesem furchtbaren jucken zu kämpfen hat."

Jim schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. "Stell sich gefälligst nicht so an. Ich hatte auch schon die Windpocken und im Gegensatz zu dir war ich sogar noch ein Kind und war trotzdem ganz tapfer und habe nicht gekratzt. Ich habe keine einzige Narbe von damals."

Miguel verzog das Gesicht, entschied sich aber besser nichts dazu zu sagen und warf Tony und Lucas bloß einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag musste sich Ortiz allerdings schon nicht mehr alleine auf der Krankenstation die Zeit vertreiben, 7 weitere Crewmitglieder plus Lt. O'Neill hatten sich auch mit den Windpocken infiziert und sorgten dafür das Dr. Smith alle Hände voll zu tun hatte.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...

Written August 2004


	3. Kapitel 3

**QUARANTÄNE**

Kapitel 3

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Hey, bei meinem vollen Terminkalender muss man frühzeitig planen. (Eine Schippe/Schnutte zieht) Das find ich unfair! Will meine geplanten Geschenke bekommen. Hatte mit dem einen doch schon geplant meine Familie zur Weißglut zu treiben. (Bitte, bitte, bitte! Sei ein liebes Snuggellein und bleib bei den Geschenken!) (Mit Kopf auf Computertastatur knallt) Erst verrätst du, dass das Ende deiner Meinung nach fies ist und jetzt fallen auch schon Namen! Ich geb' dir nie wieder Geschichten vorher zum lesen die ich für andere geschrieben habe wenn du gleich alles verrätst. (Snuggles drohend anschaut)

Yury: Wusste doch, dass das zu Tony passt ;-) Die Wette könntest du gewinnen.

Samusa: Okay, dann geh ich nicht näher darauf ein ;-). Einer muss sich ja um Darwin sorgen. Also ich persönlich hätte glaube ich nichts gegen Tony als Kind... jedenfalls solange ich nur Beruflich mit ihm zu tun habe.

* * *

Einen weiteren Tag später hatte sich die Situation noch mehr verschärft. 15 weitere Personen hatten die Windpocken, darunter auch Tony Piccolo. Er war zwar überzeugt davon gewesen die Windpocken bereits gehabt zu haben, aber wie sich nun herausstelle, hatte er die Röteln und nicht die Windpocken gehabt. 

Am Abend desselben Tages betrat Lt. Brody die überfüllte Krankenstation und steuerte direkt auf Dr. Smith zu. Dabei kratze er sich am Arm. "Dr. Smith, sie müssen sich das unbedingt einmal ansehen, ich scheine irgendeine Allergie zu haben." Bei seinen letzten Worten krempelte er sich den Ärmel seiner Uniform hoch. Die roten Flecken im Gesicht schien er noch nicht entdeckt zu haben.

Nachdem Wendy einen kurzen Blick auf den Ausschlag geworfen hatte, seufzte sie auf. "Liutenant sie haben keine Allergie, sie haben ebenfalls die Windpocken."

Jims Augen wurden groß und er schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. "Das geht aber nicht, ich hatte sie bereits als ich ein Kind war. Ich dachte man kann sie nur einmal im Leben bekommen."

Smith nickte. "Sie werden als Kind irgendetwas anderes gehabt haben. Jedenfalls waren es nicht die Windpocken."

Brody verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bin mir aber ganz sicher, dass ich die Windpocken gehabt habe."

Wendy Smith hatte keine Lust darauf sich mit den Liutenant zu streiten, sie hatte weißgott genug Arbeit. Sie ging zu dem Computer in dem die Krankenakten der seaQuest Crew abgespeichert waren und rief Brodys Akte auf. Als die dunkelhaarige Ärztin fand was sie suchte blickte sie vom Bildschirm auf. "Sie hatten nicht die Windpocken, sie hatten damals eine Sonnenallergie."

Der blonde Offizier war einen Moment lang sprachlos. "Aber... aber ich bin doch damals so tapfer gewesen und habe gar nicht gekratzt." Das ganze klang ziemlich kleinlaut.

Wendy verkniff sich das lachen und beschloss am besten nichts dazu zu sagen. "Ich werde ein Bett für sie Vorbereiten lassen."

Als Smith sich von ihm entfernte drehte sich Brody um und schaute nachdenklich in eine andere Richtung. Dabei erblickte er einen fies grinsenden Ortiz.

"Von wegen _DU_ bist damals so tapfer gewesen und hast dich nicht gekratzt. Kein wunder! Ach es wird mir eine Freude sein dir das zurück zu geben was du für mich getan hast. Ich werde dir jetzt auf die Finger hauen wenn du dich jucken willst." Meinte Ortiz überzeugt, ihm ging es inzwischen schon um einiges besser. Dann blickte er Jim hinterhältig an. "Ach diese Pocke auf deiner Stirn sieht ja wirklich schlimm aus, sie wird sicherlich furchtbar jucken. Aber denk daran, du darfst dich nicht kratzen, das gibt nämlich Narben."

Wie auf Zuruf begann besagte Windpocke auf Brodys Stirn nun zu jucken. In Jims Händen begann es zu gribbeln, wie gern würde er sich jetzt kratzen. Aber diese Genugtuung konnte und wollte er Ortiz einfach nicht geben. Die nächsten Tage würden sicher kein Zuckerschlecken werden, vielleicht konnte er ja wenigstens Dr. Smith dazu überreden, dass sein Billiardtisch hier aufgestellt würde, das würde wenigstens etwas Abwechslung bringen. Allerdings bezweifelte er stark, dass die Ärztin dies mitmachen würde.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag musterte Bridger seine Brückencrew. Diese bestand bloß nur noch aus Ford, Henderson und Lucas. Der Rest war alles an Windpocken erkrankt, genau wie ein drittel der gesamten Crew. Die seaQuest glich schon eher einem Krankenhaus als dem Top UEO U-Boot. Das ganze war wirklich zum verrückt werden. 

Schon seit einiger Zeit beobachtete Lucas von seiner Station aus den Commander. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Mann überhaupt nicht. Und das erste Anzeichen dafür war, dass er nicht so stramm da stand wie sonst. Der Teenager versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Captains zu erlangen indem er einmal hustete. Als Bridger aber nicht reagierte, versuchte er es mit einem halben Hustenfall.

Nathan horchte auf und blickte in Lucas Richtung. Hatte er wegen der ganzen Aufregung in den letzten Tage nicht bemerkt, dass sein jüngstes Crew Mitglied krank war? Besorgt ging er zu dem Computergenie hinüber, legte ihm die Hand auf dessen Schulter und beugte sich zu ihm. "Alles okay mit dir? Geht es dir gut?"

Der blonde Teenager lächelte den Captain beruhigend an. "Keine Sorge Captain, bei mir ist alles im grünen Bereich, aber ich glaube dem Commander geht es nicht so gut." Dabei zeigte er mit seinen Augen und Kopf Richtung Jonathan Ford.

Bridger beobachtete Ford einen Moment lang. Dann nickte er Lucas zu. "Danke."

Nathan machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem ersten Offizier und sprach ihn an. "Gehen sie auf die Krankenstation und lassen sie sich einmal ordentlich durchchecken. Ach ja, und rufen sie mal ihre Mutter an und fragen sie nach ob sie schon wirklich die Windpocken gehabt hatten."

Ford nickte bloß mit dem Kopf und verließ dann die Brücke, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm wirklich nicht gut ging.

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation stoppte Ford an einem der Aufenthaltsräume in denen sich ein Vidphone befand.

Nach dem er es ein paar Mal Leuten lassen hatte antworte eine freundlich blickende Frau. Als sie den Commander allerdings erblickte wurde ihre Miene gleich besorgter. "Oh mein Gott Jonathan, du siehst ja gar nicht gut aus."

"Danke Mum, welch nette Begrüßung. Ich rufe nur an um schnell etwas abzuklären. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern wie ich als Kind die Windpocken gehabt habe?"

Fords Mutter sah ihren Sohn fragend an. "Jonathan, wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf, du hast doch niemals die Windpocken gehabt. Ihr habt als Kinder bloß die Masern gehabt."

* * *

Einen weiteren Tag später hatte sich die Situation noch mehr verschärft. Captain Bridger blieb nichts anderes übrig als die UEO über die entsprechende Sachlage in Kenntnis zu setzen. Nach einigen Überlegungen, entschied er sich, das ein Vidphone Gespräch mit General Noyce wohl das Beste und einfachste war. 

Bereits nach dem zweiten Klingelton antworte die Sekretarin des Generals. "Was kann ich für sie tun Captain Bridger?"

"Ist der General gerade zu sprechen Miss Brooks?" Fragte Nathan, er kannte die Sekretärin flüchtig die seit mehreren Jahren für Bill Noyce arbeitete.

Marcia Brooks nickte. "Einen Moment bitte, ich stelle sie sofort durch."

Das UEO Logo erschien auf dem Bildschirm von Bridgers Vidphone, nach ein paar Sekunden erschien das Gesicht des Generals. "Hallo Nathan schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

"Mir persönlich geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage."

"Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Anrufes." Fragte Bill.

Bridger seufzte. "Wir haben da ein ziemliches Problem auf der seaQuest."

Noyce schaute seinen alten Freund etwas verwundert an. "Ist McGath jetzt nicht für so etwas zuständig?"

Nathan nickte. "Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber in diesem Falle dachte ich mir ist es das Beste mit dir zu sprechen."

Bill schaute interessiert aber auch etwas besorgt auf. "Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt."

"Etwas über zwei Fünftel der gesamten Crew sind krank und fallen somit aus. Wir müssen das gesamte Boot unter Quarantäne stellen."

"Das ist doch jetzt ein verspäteter Aprilscherz, oder?" Fragte der General.

Der Captain schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Leider nein. Wir haben die Windpocken an Bord."

"Windpocken?!?" Dazu wusste Bill erst einmal gar nichts zu sagen.

Bridger nickte. "Ja die Windpocken. Ich kann dir sagen, die Situation hier an Bord ist unerträglich. Die Krankenstation ist völlig überfüllt und platzt aus allen Nähten. Für viele Kranke ist kein Platz mehr dort und die leichteren Fälle bleiben in ihren Kabinen und Dr. Smith schaut von Zeit zu Zeit bei ihnen vorbei. Von meiner Brückencrew sind gerade mal Lonnie Henderson und Lucas übrig. Ich sag dir, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne den Jungen im Moment tun würde, er ist mir eine große Hilfe."

Noyce lächelte einen kurzen Moment in sich hinein. Die gute Beziehung zwischen Bridger und dessen jüngsten Crewmitglied war inzwischen zu etwas so selbstverständlichen geworden. In der letzten Tour der seaQuest war es noch etwas Besonderes gewesen. Der General hatte damals zwar insgeheim auf so etwas gehofft, aber niemand konnte so etwas im Vorfeld richtig planen. Aber wie man sah, hatte alles ja wie perfekt funktioniert. Beiden tat die besondere Aufmerksamkeit die sie von jemanden anderem bekamen gut. Und niemand hatte sich damals gewundert, dass nach der Zerstörung der seaQuest Lucas viel Zeit bei Bridger verbracht hatte. Aber das sollte ja hier jetzt eigentlich nicht das Thema sein. Und so kehrte Bill zum eigentlichen Grund des Gespräches zurück. "Das hört sich ja gar nicht gut an."

Der Captain nickte. "Du siehst, wir sind im Moment nicht in der Lage irgendwelche Aufträge entgegen zu nehmen und zu erledigen." Meinte Nathan bedrückt.

Der General nickte nachdenklich. "Ich werde es mit den führenden UEO Mitgliedern besprechen und versuchen es Geheim zu halten. Nicht auszudenken was geschieht wenn die Presse oder Gegner der UEO davon erfahren."

Bridger nickte erneut. "Ja, das wäre wirklich verheerend."

"Soll ich euch eine Ersatzcrew schicken?"

Der Captain schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das würde nicht viel bringen, ihr müsstet erst einmal genügend Leute finden die die Windpocken bereits hatten, ansonsten würden sie auch erkranken. Und zum anderen haben wir keinen Platz für eine zweite Crew. Das Beste ist wohl wenn wir uns die nächsten paar Tage ruhig verhalten und warten bis das ganze wieder vorbei ist."

General Noyce nickte mit dem Kopf. "Klingt vernünftig. Aber gib mir Bescheid sobald sich irgendetwas an eurer Situation verändert hat."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt.... 

Written August 2004


	4. Kapitel 4

**QUARANTÄNE**

Kapitel 4

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Ach komm schon, sag doch was. Das ist das letzte Kapitel, da kannst du sagen was du willst ohne etwas zu verraten.

Samusa: Ja, Brody war damals ja so tapfer... :-) LOL Erzähl der seaQuest Crew lieber nicht das du die Windpocken bloß als „kleines"Problem bezeichnest. Die halten dir sonst noch einen Vortrag ;-)

Yury: Stelle mir das Gespräch zwischen Noyce und Bridger auch sehr interessant vor. Hätte mich an Bridgers stelle jedenfalls auch bei Noyce gemeldet und nicht bei McGath oder so. Ist es die wieder eingefallen?

* * *

Drei Tage später verließ Lucas erschöpft und müde die Brücke. Durch ihre starke Unterbesetzung musste jeder mehr und länger arbeiten. Dies ging an niemanden hier Spurlos vorüber. Der Teenager sehnte sich nach seinem Bett und in 6 Stunden würde bereits seine nächste Schicht wieder beginnen. An Schlaf war im Moment für niemanden wirklich zu denken.

Das Computergenie war bloß froh, dass Tony ein Bett auf der Krankenstation hatte und sich nicht in ihrer gemeinsamen Kabine auskurieren musste. Piccolo und er hatten sich zwar in Sachen Kabine teilen inzwischen arrangiert, aber einen Windpocken geplackten Tony brauchte er im Moment echt nicht. Der Typ war die ganze Zeit nur am meckern und herum jammern.

Klar konnte Lucas verstehen, dass es Piccolo nicht gut ging, aber niemand anderes machte solch ein Theater darum wie der Ex-Häftling.

Die gemeinsame Kabine im Moment alleine zu bewohnen kam dem blonden Teenager wie ein riesiger Luxus vor. Etwas das er in seiner ersten Tour mit der seaQuest nie richtig zu schätzen gewusst hatte, damals was dies etwas so selbstverständliches gewesen.

Aber erst jetzt bemerkte er, was für ein Wohlstand eine eigene Kabine war.

Nirgends flogen die Sachen von jemand anderes durch die Gegend und niemand schnarchte Nachts und stört somit seinen Schlaf. Tony behauptete zwar immer, dass er auf Grund seiner Kiemen überhaupt nicht in der Lage dazu wäre zu schnarchen, aber dies stimmte leider überhaupt nicht.

Vielleicht sollte er dieses Geräusch einmal nachts auf Tonband aufnehmen und Piccolo dann am nächsten morgen als Beweis vorspielen.

Wie selbstverständlich schlug Lucas den Weg zum Moon Pool ein. Sein tägliches Ritual etwas mit Darwin zusammen zumachen, konnte ihm auch eine Windpockenepidemie nicht vermiesen. Auch wenn dies bedeutete das er noch weniger Schlaf bekommen würde. Keine 10 Pferde könnten den Teen davon abhalten seinen besten Freund zu besuchen.

* * *

Sieben Tage später lief auf der seaQuest alles wieder seinen Gewohnten gang. Bis auf vier Crewmitgliedern der seaQuest waren alle wieder gesund und Dr. Smith konnte endlich etwas kürzer Treten. Zurzeit saß sie gerade in ihrem kleinen Büro und widmete sich den ganzen Krankenakten, es gab jetzt wirklich einiges zum nach tragen.

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak saß vor dem Computer in seiner und Piccolos Kabine. In der letzten Zeit hatte er durch die vielen Erkrankungen sehr viele Überstunden machen müssen und hatte nun zum Ausgleich frei.

Im Moment war er dabei einige interessante Artikel über Delphine zu lesen die er damals als er heraus zu finden versucht hatte ob sich Darwin auch mit Windpocken anstecken konnte gefunden und abgespeichert hatte.

Leider wurden seine Kopfschmerzen die er seit ein paar Stunden hatte immer schlimmer, musste wohl an dem Schlafmangel und der vielen Arbeit der letzten Zeit liegen.

Das Computergenie kratzte sich am Unterarm. Irgendwie musste es eine Mücke geschafft haben an Bord des U-Bootes zu gelangen. Und bei seinem Glück hatte sie natürlich genau ihn als Opfer ausgewählt. Echt toll!

Auf einmal begann der orangene Pal des Jungens zu piepen. Der Blondschopf griff zu dem Gerät, hoffentlich gab es nicht irgendein unerwartetes Computerproblem, er hatte jetzt wirklich nicht den Nerv dafür. "Ja, Lucas hier."

"Hier spricht Dr. Smith. Ich bin gerade noch einmal sämtliche Krankenakten durchgegangen. Dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass dein Impfschutz gegen Windpocken abgelaufen ist. Er hätte bereits vor 2 Jahren wieder aufgefrischt werden müssen. Komm bitte sobald du irgendwelche Anzeichen spürst auch erkrankt zu sein zu mir."

Der Teenager brachte bloß ein leicht geschocktes "Okay." heraus.

"Das wars auch schon Lucas, ich will dich auch nicht weiter stören. Dr. Smith out." Und damit beendete die Ärztin das kurze Gespräch.

Lucas schob den Ärmel seines karierten Hemdes hoch und schaute sich seinen vermeintlichen Insektenstich etwas genauer an. Mh, eigentlich sah das beim genaueren hinsehen überhaupt nicht nach einem Mückenstich aus...

Ende

Written August 2004

* * *

Information:

Normalerweise ist die Inkubationszeit von Windpocken länger. Aber ich habe mir die Künstlerische Freiheit genommen dies zu verändern. Ich fand es einfach schöner wenn alle schlag auf schlag erkranken als wenn es längere Pausen dazwischen gäbe. Wie gesagt, dies ist bloß Fanfiction.


End file.
